


Worship

by vendettadays



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Tifa would worship Aerith however she looked.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Tifa wrapped her arms around Aerith and kissed her shoulder, hands cradling the swell of Aerith’s pregnant belly. She slipped a hand under Aerith’s shirt, fingertips running over stretch marks that Aerith was so conscious about, revelling in the breathless gasp that whispered into the air.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Tifa pressed a kiss to Aerith’s neck, another to her jaw.

Aerith turned in her arms, green eyes dark and filled with want. ‘Show me.’

Tifa sank to her knees, pushed the shirt up and laid kiss after kiss, worshiping Aerith until she felt as beautiful as she was in Tifa’s eyes. 


End file.
